1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a library apparatus which stores a multiplicity of cartridge-type recording media as well as performs processing for write/read of information and the like in conjunction with a host computer and, especially relates to a library apparatus, control method and control program thereof, and an information processing apparatus for storing, recording and regenerating the cartridge-type recording medium stored in a locker with a robot (an accessor).
2. Description of the Related Art
The cartridge-type recording medium is a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, stored in a cartridge. The library apparatus is provided with a locker in order to receive and store the cartridge-type recording medium and uses a robot which is a cartridge carrying mechanism for reception, storage and taking out thereof. The robot is replaced as needed by periodical maintenance.
For the replacement of the robot of the library apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H09(1997)-198755 (paragraph number 0021, FIG. 1 to FIG. 3 and the like) discloses measurement of relative positions of an accessor and a frame after replaced at the time of replacement of the accessor (robot), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11(1999)-149696 (paragraph number 0040, FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and the like) discloses update of position information of the frame in the case that the configuration of the library apparatus is changed.
By the way, in terms of the library apparatus, the robot replacement by periodical maintenance is indispensable and inevitable. Conventionally, since the robot replacement is performed while halting the operation of the library apparatus, backup software thereof is also halted, of course. Also, since the robot replacement work concerns not only an operator but an operations manager, if the operation is halted for a prolonged period of time, system operation and information processing are considerably affected.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. H09(1997)-198755 and H11(1999)-149696 mentioned above, such a problem is not disclosed, and no configuration is disclosed or indicated for resolving the problem.